


Cruel Lips

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [6]
Category: The Daily Show/The Colbert Report
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news is fake; the jealousy is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Lips

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 67. Originally posted to Livejournal March 8, 2011.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [](http://jon-stephen-fan.livejournal.com/profile)[**jon_stephen_fan**](http://jon-stephen-fan.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“You and Fallon?”

Jon’s voice was just detached enough for Stephen to know he wasn’t really joking.

“No! That was just a bit.”

“ _Licking each other’s bowls?_ Really?”

Stephen was not in the mood for Jon’s passive aggressive schtick, especially under the circumstances.

“Well, not all of us get to canoodle with Anderson Cooper, do we?” Jon actually had the chutzpah to look surprised. “So don’t give me shit for grabbing a little late-night nookie where I can find it. OK?”

For just a second Jon made the “little boy” face that always made Stephen melt and forgive everything.

“OK.”


End file.
